elenas realization
by 3rd-petrovas-the-charm
Summary: damon tries to convince elena to conpleet the transition in to a vampier. post 3x22 one-shot


I looked to him and all I saw was hurt that I was refusing to turn and I looked into his eyes, his blue eyes that are so easy to get lost in and I said, "why why do you want me to change what is there keeping me from becoming like Stefan or worse"

"You won't be like Stefan I won't allow it", it was the first words that he has said since the accident and I was about to say something until he cut me off, "Elena trust me I know you won't be like Stefan because you have something to live for and Stefan did not that's why he became a ripper."

I ponder what he said and I responded, "what about you Damon how did you not become like him?" "because", he said back to me in a way that really made me want to listen, "I had Katherine I spent my time as a vampire chasing her and trying to save her and the hole time she didn't want to be saved, and you have Jeremy to live for you know you can't live without him, you can't leave him with no one."

He finished and I realized two things, one that he was right I couldn't leave Jeremy with no one, and two, that I had two people to live for not Jeremy but also him.

So I responded to him by saying, "Damon your right about Jeremy but he is not the only one that I have to live fo-" and before I could finish he had come at me and kissed me it was the last thing I had expected him to do because for the last days since the accident he has been emotionless.

After he broke the kiss missed the contact instantly, and when Damon saw me he said, "Elena what's wrong you look sad?"

When he stopped talking I looked at him and said, "what's wrong everything in my life ever since Stefan and you came into my life I don't know what to think I have been confused and lost and now I have to choose again the memories you erased I remember and I am mad that you would compel me and at the same time I love you more and yes I just said I love you because I do Damon I love you and I love Stefan but the thing is I love Stefan but I'm in love with you Damon and I am making my chooses and for once somebody is for once choosing you Damon and I also know that I will change I will complete the transformation but not just for you but for Jeremy and Caroline and bonnie and everybody else o love."

By the time I finished my ranting Damon stood there emotionless again, I was getting really tired of the emotionless Damon and so I just got up to leave but something or should I say someone stopped me

"Elena", is all he said and I was fed up with it so I snapped again, "what Damon if you don't want me to leave do something to prove it." I don't know why I was being so harsh to him, it was probably the vampire censes kicking in, and then all of sudden the room got foggy and I couldn't tack it any more the need for blood was getting to strong I was about to crack so I did the one thing I knew I was ready for I sped down to the basement where I knew Stefan had his stash of blood and when I got to the blood I took a blood bag and drank the entire thing in a matter of seconds and when I finished that one I was about to get a second one I thought of Jeremy and somehow the blood lust and the brining in my troughs were subsided, it was something in thinking about them that made it easier to do so I took the blood bag and I drank it slowly and in control, well as in control as I could have.

Damon's voice snapped me out of my trance, "Elena I'm sorry about everything and what you said earlier about the love and Stefan I just have to ask when did you choose me because on the phone that day you chooses him, what changed you mind?" he said this wail looking at me the way he would if I was the most beautiful creatcher to walk this earth and that I was the most perishes thing in the universe.

"Becoming a vampire", I responded to his question, "and with that came the memories and the heightened feelings and the final push that I needed." After I finished talking I looked up at him to see what I thought I would never see, Damon Salvatore at a loss for words.

When he finally found he said, "I love you Elena, and don't worry about anything, you will learn control and everything will be fine we will make it." He finished and we both came forward to meet it the middle for a kiss a kiss that forever proved our pure love.

**a/n hey readers this is my first story and i have read so many other storyeis and i desided to wright this one shot so pleese review and tell mr how i did:)**


End file.
